Bloody Nightmares
by AsukaMiyamoto
Summary: Jade esta siendo acosada por varias pesadillas, ella quiere recuperar su pasado, pero terribles cosas pasaran dentro de su vida, entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Jade POV

-¡Corre Jade! ¡Huye! Vete lejos, no te quedes, vete y no mires atrás- se oyen gritos terribles, llenos de dolor y miedo, la pequeña niña se da la vuelta y ve a su madre en el piso y cubierta de sangre, a su lado un hombre.

- ¿Viste lo que hice?

- No… no vi nada

- Regresaré por ti y te vas a arrepentir.

Desperté muy agitada, de nuevo esa maldita pesadilla, ¿Por qué me persigue? ¿Quién es ese sujeto? Creo que eso tiene que ver con mi pasado, sinceramente no recuerdo mucho acerca de mi niñez, pero ese maldito sueño, hay algo que no me deja tranquila, tengo miedo, espera, Jade West nunca tiene miedo pero…

Tocaron la puerta ¿Quién será? Saben que odio ver gente los domingos, ni siquiera veo a Beck, espero que esta persona tenga un buen motivo para venir a molestarme, porque si no realmente conocerá a Jade West. Abrí la puerta, era un policía.

- Sea lo que sea estoy segura que no fui yo- dije a la defensiva

- ¿Jade West?

- Sí ¿A quién esperaba?

- Será mejor que se calle un momento y escuche- me dijo entre molesto y con un poco de tristeza

- Lo siento ¿Qué sucede?

- Su padre murió, fue asesinado, lo encontraron detrás de Hollywood Arts

- ¿Qué?- no lo podía creer, mi padre asesinado- ¿Por qué?- comencé a gritar

- Cálmese

- ¿Qué me calme? Mi padre fue asesinado ¿Qué quiere que haga?- dije toda histérica

- Lo lamento tanto, ¿Tiene idea de quién pudo haber hecho eso?

- Por supuesto que no ¿Cómo habría de saberlo?

- Lo lamento, me retiro- Salió y lo primero que hice fue llamarle a Beck.

- Hola bebé, me sorprende mucho que me llames en domingo

- Beck… mi padre fue asesinado

- ….

- ¿Beck?

- Lo siento, es que no se qué decir, ¿Tu cómo estás?

- No lo sé, sola, no tengo mamá, ni hermanos, ni tíos y ahora tampoco tengo padre- le dije llorando

- No Jade, no estás sola, me tienes a mí y a nuestros amigos de HA, no te sientas mal

- De acuerdo, me iré a acostar un rato, nos vemos mañana Beck

- ¿Segura que no quieres que vaya?

- Segura, adiós

- Adiós- colgó, subí a mi habitación y el teléfono sonó, genial, no estoy de humor para recibir llamadas, contesté.

- ¿Hola?

- Vas a sufrir Jadelyn, vas a sufrir mucho y después morirás, igual que tu padre, tu madre y tu hermana

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- silencio, sentí miedo ¿Cómo sabe que mis padres están muertos? ¿Por qué dijo que mi hermana también? Yo no tuve ninguna hermana, esto me asusta, algo me persigue y tiene que ver con la maldita pesadilla de todas las noches y con mi pasado, tengo que saber bien que pasó durante mi niñez y tengo el presentimiento de que Cat es la única que me puede ayudar.

_**nueva histroia ¿que les parece? ¿les gustó? ya saben acepto sus reviews **_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Jade POV

Tenía miedo de volver a dormir, lo que menos necesitaba en esos momento era tener otra vez aquel sueño, pero esa extraña llamada va a provocar una nueva pesadilla, no pude más y me quede dormida.

- _Jadelyn, uno a uno tus seres queridos caerán y tu vas a sufrir- _la alarma del reloj me despertó ¿Qué fue eso? Un nuevo sueño, pero esa voz… me es demasiado familiar. Me di un baño y me vestí rápido, quería llegar lo antes posible a la escuela, tenía que hablar urgentemente con Cat. Subí a mi auto y manejé rápido, pude ver una figura pequeña a lo lejos, sabía que era Cat.

- ¡Cat! Espera

- Hola Jadey- me dijo con voz inocente

- Cat necesito hablar contigo

- Claro ¿Qué sucede?

- Mi padre murió, fue asesinado.

Cat POV

Lo que dijo Jade me sorprendió, ella se veía triste y algo asustada ¿De qué tiene miedo?

- Jade, yo… lo siento tanto

- Cat, yo sé que me conoces desde niña, pero yo no recuerdo nada acerca de esa etapa de mi vida, ayúdame Cat, siento que mi vida depende de ello- me dijo llorando, yo la abracé, ella temblaba, ver a Jade así no es muy común, a ella no le gusta que la vean así de frágil.

- Tranquila Jadey, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué tiemblas?

- Tengo miedo

- No tienes porque temer

- He tenido pesadillas una semana entera

- ¿Por qué no me dices de que tratan?

Jade POV

Decidí contarle mi pesadilla a Cat

- ¿Quién crees que sea la mujer que veo en mis sueños?

- No lo sé- me dijo algo nerviosa

- ¿Cat?

- Dime

- ¿Cómo murió mi mamá?

- Vamos a clases Jade, Beck debe estar preocupado por ti

- ¡Cat!

- Jade yo no sé cómo murió tu madre- me dijo con la mirada agachada, esto es muy sospechoso para mí, pero, Cat no me escondería las cosas ¿O sí? Algo sucede y tengo que averiguarlo.

**_¿que sucederá ahora? se aceptan sugerencias y gracias por sus reviews, sigan leyendo porfavor :) _**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Jade POV

Sinceramente no tenía muchas ganas de entrar a clases y mucho menos de ver gente, pero tenía que distraerme de alguna forma o de lo contrario me volvería loca pensando en todas las cosas extrañas que me habían sucedido hasta ahora.

Me acerqué a mi casillero para sacar mis cosas cuando Beck se acercó a mí, di un terrible salto y grité.

- Cielos Jade, tranquila, soy yo

- Perdón, estoy un poco alterada- dije recuperando mi respiración normal

- Sí, puedo notarlo, ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Cómo crees? Estoy mal, confundida y asustada

- ¿Asustada? ¿Pasó algo amor?

- Sí, ayer, después de terminar de hablar contigo, alguien me llamó

- ¿Alguien? ¿No sabes quién?

- No Beck, no lo sé, déjame terminar por favor

- Está bien, perdón, continúa

- Alguien me llamó y me dijo… que mis seres queridos caerían uno por uno, igual que mis padres y mi hermana, y luego sería mi turno

- ¿Hermana? Tú no tienes o tenías una hermana, Jade, amor, tal vez esto solo sea una broma de mal gusto

- No lo sé Beck, yo… - En ese momento llegó Vega, pero que inoportuna

- Hola Beck… hola Jade

- Hola Tori

- ¿Qué quieres Vega?

- Vaya, estás de mal humor

- Ella tuvo un mal día ayer

- Beck, Vega no tiene que saber que pasa en mi vida

- ¿Pasó algo?

- No, Vega, no pasó… - No pude terminar porque Beck…

- Su padre murió anoche

- ¡Beck!

- Lo siento Jade ¿Tú cómo estás?- Si vuelvo a escuchar un "lo siento" me volveré loca

- Oh muy bien Vega- dije con sarcasmo

- No tienes que ser tan ruda con Tori Jade

- Lo lamento Vega

- Está bien ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?- La verdad creo que si hay algo en lo que Tori me puede ayudar

- Tal vez- contesté

- De acuerdo ¿Qué es?

- Vamos al armario del conserje- Beck me besó y me dejó con Tori, caminamos y nos encerramos en el armario.

- Ve… Tori, necesito que me ayudes con Cat

- ¿Con Cat? Pero, ¿ Por qué?

- Tori, mi padre no murió así nada más, lo asesinaron- Tori abrió mucho los ojos con evidente sorpresa

- Jade, yo…

- No digas nada y escucha

- Bien

- Yo se que todo esto tiene que ver con mi pasado, yo no recuerdo mi niñez Tori y Cat puede ayudar, pero, cuando le pegunté como murió mi madre… ella se puso muy nerviosa… Tori, quiero que le saques información a Cat y me la cuentes, yo se que a ti si te dirá las cosas, por favor

- Lo haré, no te preocupes y tranquila yo no dejaré que algo te pase, te protegeré

- ¿Y por qué piensas que algo puede pasarme?

- Tu mirada dice miedo y supongo que es porque temes que algo te pase, tranquila que yo te voy a ayudar

- Gracias Veg… Tori- salimos y Tori se fue a buscar a Cat, Vega es confiable, es una gran amiga… como sea, ahora solo me falta esperar.

Tori POV

Todo lo que me contó Jade era increíble, ahora tengo que buscar a Cat, que suerte, la encontré rápido.

- Hey Cat!

- oh, hola Tori

- ¿Escuchaste lo que le pasó a Jade?

- Sí, es una lástima, se quedó sin familia

- ¿Sin familia?- wow esto será más fácil de lo que pensé

- Sí, su madre murió cuando ella era muy pequeña, teníamos como cuatro años

- ¿Y cómo murió?- espero que me conteste

- Ella… ella fue brutalmente asesinada

- ¿Qué? Y ¿Por qué Jade no recuerda nada?

- Porque ella vio lo que pasó, ella misma lo bloqueó

- Pero…

- Tori, si Jade se entera intentará buscar al culpable, se que ella te mandó a hablar conmigo, ayúdala y no la dejes sola, su vida corre peligro

- Pero ¿De qué hablas?- sonó el timbre

- Ya no puedo ayudar más, adiós Tori- Dios mío, las cosas son muy graves ¿Cómo lo tomará Jade? Como sea, le prometí ayudarla y protegerla y así lo haré.

_**Y aki un nuevo cap... les gusto? kiero agradecer los reviews mr. rex y mas alla de la realidad gracias por leer mi historia :) espero mas reviews :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Jade POV

Espero que Tori haya podido hablar con Cat, realmente quiero saber que pasa, yo…

- ¿Jade?- Beck me sacó de mis pensamientos

- Qué

- … Jade ¿Cómo se dice?- Odio que haga eso, pero no resisto su mirada

- Mande

- Muy bien, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Irme a casa

- ¿No quieres quedarte en mi RV esta noche? Para que no te sientas sola

- Beck… da lo mismo, solo me quedaré una noche y después regresaré a mi casa, aunque la verdad no me quiero quedar sola

- Tranquila, ya veremos que hacemos después, vámonos- nos subimos a su auto, pasaron como 15 minutos cuando llegamos a su camper

- Listo, hemos llegado- Entramos, lo primero que hice fue sentarme en su cama, el se acercó y se sentó junto a mí.

- Jade, yo… quiero ayudarte también, dime que debo hacer

- Beck, no me ayudes a mí

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tori es la que me está ayudando- vi que Beck ponía una mirada triste- No Beck, no me malinterpretes, Tori me ayuda y aparte prometió… protegerme

- ¿Protegerte? Jade, nada va a pasarte, deja de pensar así

- No lo sabemos Beck, el asesinato de mi padre, las llamadas extrañas, todo eso me hace pensar cosas, Beck, lo que quiero es que tú protejas a Tori, no quiero que le pase algo por mi culpa

- Wow Jade, parece que ya has aceptado a Tori como amiga, me alegra mucho

- Yo no dije eso Beck- dije molesta

- No finjas, confiesa Jade- me dijo en actitud de policía, suspiré

- No sé, siento que la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, no le vayas a decir- dije amenazadoramente

- No lo haré, pero ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- No lo sé, solo lo presiento Beck

- Bueno, tal vez si hablas más con ella descubras algo- después de eso me besó, el beso se fue intensificando, una cosa nos llevó a otra, poco a poco nos deshicimos de nuestra ropa, debo confesar que las noches de sexo con Beck me encantaban, en fin, después de disfrutar a mi novio me quedé profundamente dormida.

Beck POV

Jade se quedó dormida, yo la observé por largo tiempo, se veía tan tranquila, debo decir que soy la única persona que logra ver a una Jade ten indefensa, después de un rato me dormí.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas cuando escuché a Jade gritar

- ¡No! Por favor, no lo hagas- Jade se retorcía

- Jade, bebé, estoy aquí contigo- intenté tranquilizarla, pero ella estaba muy inquieta, por fin se despertó.

Jade POV

Desperté muy alterada, completamente bañada en sudor ¿Porqué? Esa pesadilla otra vez, pero en esta ocasión, junto al hombre y el cuerpo de aquella mujer, estaba una niña pequeña ¿Quiénes serán esas personas? Tengo que hablar con Tori para saber que averiguó, tengo que saber que pasa. Vi que Beck me veía preocupado

- ¿Qué te sucede amor?

- Nada, Beck, solo tuve una pesadilla, ya estoy bien- eso era una completa mentira, me siento más confundida que antes, cielos ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Tori espero que realmente puedas ayudarme aunque creo que te estoy poniendo en grave peligro.

_**se que esta un poco corto este cap, pero en fin espero que les haya gustado, intente meter un poco de BADE, y habra sorpresas entre Tori y Jade, espero subir mañana o en la noche el cap 5, grax por sus reviews: mas alla de la realidad... te estoy haciendo sufrir mucho y creo ke con este sufriras un poco mas, pero te gustaran los sigs caps, nos leemos pronto :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Jade POV

Lo primero que hice al despertar al día siguiente fue marcarle a Tori.

- Jade, aun es muy temprano, ¿Pasó algo?- dijo con voz adormilada, vi mi reloj, eran las 5:00 am

- Perdón

- No, está bien, levantarme una hora antes hará que me dé más tiempo de… - No la dejé terminar

- Volvió a pasar

- ¿La llamada? Jade, yo puedo decirle a mi padre…

- No, la llamada no, una nueva pesadilla

- ¿Pesadilla? Jade, tu jamás me contaste sobre eso

- Supongo que lo olvidé, como sea, necesitamos hablar

- De acuerdo, ¿Qué tenemos a primera hora?

- Historia del arte, no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con eso- oí que suspiró

- En vez de entrar a clase hay que vernos en el estacionamiento, nos tomamos un café y platicamos

- Me parece bien, nos vemos en dos horas, gracias Tori y perdón por despertarte

- No hay problema, nos vemos al rato- colgué y me metí a bañar, cuando salí, Beck ya estaba despierto, arreglado y ya había preparado el desayuno.

- Hice tu favorito, huevos con tocino

- … Sabes que odio los huevos con tocino Beck

- Sí, lo sé, y a mí me gusta molestarte por las mañanas, ten- Me sirvió un plato de fruta y pan tostado, después besó mi frente

- Odio que hagas eso, pero aun así te amo

- Yo también bebé, ¿Ya estás mejor?

- Lo estaré en cuanto hable con Tori

- De acuerdo, entonces vámonos- Nos subimos a su auto, yo ya no podía esperar para poder hablar con Tori, no puedo más con esto.

Tori POV

Estaba esperando a Jade en el estacionamiento, justo como lo acordamos, me siento muy nerviosa, no sé cómo decirle lo que me contó Cat, ¿Cómo lo tomará Jade? Vi que llegó junto con Beck, es bueno saber que no pasó la noche sola, se bajaron del auto

- Hola Tori

- Hola Beck

- Hola Vega- Vaya, otra vez me llama Vega

- Hola West

- Supongo que quieren hablar a solas- Dijo Beck, después de eso se fue a clases, Jade y yo nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa, los nervios aumentaron.

- ¿Tori?

- ¿Cómo dormiste Jade?- rayos, eso la enfadará

- Mal, ya te había dicho- sí, efectivamente se molestó

- Jade…

- Tori, solo quiero saber que te dijo Cat

- Jade… es que… no es fácil de decir

- Sólo escúpelo Vega- está completamente enojada, la miré con tristeza

- Jade

- Lo siento Tori- vi arrepentimiento en su mirada, ¿Jade arrepentida? Es algo difícil de creer

- Está bien, no pasa nada

- Entonces, ¿Qué sabes?

- Jade, tu madre…

- ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Cómo murió?

- Fue asesinada

- …

- ¿Jade?

- ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?

- Tu sola bloqueaste el momento

- Pero, ¿Por qué?

- Porque tu lo viste, tu viste como la mataron- los ojos de Jade se abrieron de sorpresa, pude ver muchas emociones en ellos: odio, tristeza, miedo, dolor; me sentía fatal por haberle dicho.

- Es imposible, no es cierto Vega, ¿Por qué mientes?- ella gritaba y lloraba- No es cierto, Tori

- Tranquila Jade- la abracé

- Tori

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ayudame

- Por si no te habías dado cuenta, yo te estoy ayudando- dije con una sonrisa, ella me la devolvió

- Lo se y te lo agradezco Tori

- Vaya, ya no es raro para mí que me llames por mi nombre de pila

- No te acostumbres Vega- comenzamos a reír, en ese momento sonó su celular.

Jade POV

Vaya momento para que mi celular sonara, contesté

- ¿Hola?

- Vas a sufrir Jadelyn

- ¿Quién es? Déjame en paz- Tori se acercó a mí

- Tienes unos lindos amigos Jade, pero ya vi con quien me voy a divertir más, con esa chica llamada Tori Vega

- ¡No! A ella no- silencio, el maldito colgó, comencé a llorar, he puesto a Vega en peligro, si algo le pasa yo no me lo voy a perdonar, hay algo en Tori que me hace querer tenerla cerca ¿Es cariño lo que siento ahora por ella? Cielos, Vega, mi infancia es un misterio y ahora tu también lo eres, ¿Por qué siento que nos conocemos desde niñas? No soporto más, esto se va a poner peor.

_**Aqui esta el cap 5, que sucederá ahora? jajaja, grax otra vez por sus reviews, sigan leyendo por favor, al rato subiré cap 6... mas alla de la realidad creo ke te hice sufrir de nuevo con este, pero me odiaras aun mas por el proximo... ok no, pero estara aun con mas suspenso. se esperan sorpresas para Tori y Jade... nos leemos pronto :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

Tori POV

El celular de Jade sonó, ella contestó

- ¿Hola? ¿Quién es? ¡Déjame en paz!- ella gritaba, Jade se veía asustada, me acerqué a ella

- ¡No! A ella no!- después se quedó en silencio, con la mirada perdida, vi varias lágrimas bajar por su rostro, sentí una extraña necesidad de abrazarla y protegerla, de no dejarla nunca sola. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me siento así? Demonios Jade West, ¿Qué diablos me diste? ¿Acaso es amor? No, es algo más, no estoy enamorada de Jade, siento que de alguna forma la conozco de hace tiempo, pero, ¿Por qué?

- ¿Tori?

- Dime

- Creo que debes alejarte de mí

- No, eso jamás Jade, yo te prometí…

- Vega, ese maldito me llamó ahora y dijo que iba a lastimarte, Tori, yo no quiero que nada te pase, yo… no quiero perderte- Lo que dijo Jade me dejó sin palabras, vi que se ruborizó

- Jade, nada me va a pasar, recuerda que mi padre es policía- entonces se me ocurrió algo- ¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa? Así te sentirás protegida

- No lo se Veg… Tori, no quiero poner en peligro a tu familia y mucho menos a ti

- Jade- la miré fijamente, había algo ene esos ojos azules que se me hacía bastante familiar

- De acuerdo, me quedaré contigo

- Bien, entonces vámonos

- ¿Ahora?

- Jade ¿Ya viste la hora?

- Oh! Qué rápido pasó el tiempo- decidimos irnos, afortunadamente, Jade había dejado su auto en el estacionamiento de la escuela desde ayer, manejó tranquila hacia mi casa, fue un viaje silencioso con un poco de tensión.

Jade POV

Llegamos a casa de Tori, no me sentía muy cómoda al estar ahí pero, ella tenía razón, de cierta forma al haber un policía en casa me hacía sentirme más tranquila, entramos, ahí se encontraban los señores Vega, afortunadamente no estaba Trina, es tan detestable, lo siento por Tori porque tiene que soportarla todos los días.

- Jade, bienvenida- me dijo la Sra. Vega

- Lo mismo digo- continuó el Sr. Vega

- Muchas gracias

- Ven Jade, deja tus cosas en mi habitación, dormiremos juntas

- Esta bien- dejé que Tori me guiara, entré a su habitación, hice una pequeña mueca y creo que se dio cuenta

- ¿No te gusta?

- No es que no me guste, es que… tiene mucha luz

- Ah! Claro, olvidé que te gusta la oscuridad

- Sí, pero, puedo acostumbrarme

- Genial, la puerta de ahí es el baño, puedes tomar una ducha si quieres

- Sí, eso haré

- Bien, si necesitas algo estaré abajo

- De acuerdo- Tori salió del cuarto y yo me fui a bañar, tal vez eso me calme un poco.

Tori POV

Bajé y me reuní con mis padres, por alguna razón me veían con tristeza

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tori, cariño

- ¿Qué pasó papá?

- Algo pasó con Cat

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

- Murió- Ok, eso no me lo esperaba ¿Cat muerta?

- ¿Cómo fue?

- Al parecer, fue un accidente automovilístico

- ¿Al parecer? Eso quiere decir que no es cierto, ¿verdad?

- Yo pienso que fue asesinato- OH por Dios! ¿Cómo lo va a tomar Jade?

- Jade tiene que saberlo, pero… ella ya sufrió mucho, no se como decírselo

- Sí, así es, ha sufrido casi toda su vida

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ….

- ¿Papá?

- Tori, hay algo que debes saber

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nosotros no somos tus verdaderos padres

- ¿Qué?

- Tu verdadero nombre es Victoria West- imposible, no puede ser, ¿Es enserio? Es broma, no lo creo

- No te creo- comencé a alterarme

- Escucha, tu eres la hermana de Jade, no le digas, no aun

- ¿Cómo no voy a decirle? Ella está sufriendo mucho y ahora Cat está muerta y…

- ¿Cat murió?- Jade escuchó ¿Y ahora que hago? ¿Debo decirle que soy su hermana? Parece que las cosas se van a complicar aun más.

_**ke les parecio? como creen ke reaccione Jadea todo lo que esta psando ahora? Tori le dira a Jade que son hermanas? eso lo sabremos más adelante, gracias por sus reviews enserio me ayudan a kerer seguir escribiendo :) mas alla de la realidad ke piensas de este cap? te hice sufrir? jajaja no lo hago a proposito. en serio grax por seguir leyendo, nos leemos pronto **_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

Jade POV

Mientras me bañaba, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado en estos tres días, ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Y lo que más me intriga ahora es este sentimiento que tengo hacia Tori ¿Qué será?

Me salí del baño y comencé a escuchar gritos, era Tori quien gritaba, me asusté, ¿Habrá pasado algo?

Me vestí rápido, baje las escaleras, yo no estaba preparada para lo que iba a escuchar en ese momento

- ¿Cómo no voy a decirle? Ella está sufriendo mucho y ahora Cat está muerta y…- No la dejé terminar

- ¿Cat murió?

- Jade- dijo Tori con lágrimas en los ojos

- ¿Cómo murió?

- Jade

- ¿Cómo murió, Vega?

- Asesinada también

- ¿Qué?- no puede ser ¿Cuándo terminará esto?

- Jadey!- Así me llamaba Cat, no pude más y abracé a Vega, yo lloraba, no entendía nada

- Tori, ¿Porqué? Cat era mi mejor amiga, ella no merecía morir de esa forma

- Tranquila Jade, yo estoy aquí, cálmate

- Tori, ¿Porqué no llevas a Jade a arriba? Ella necesita dormir un poco

- Eso haré, ven Jade, vamos a dormir- oí que Tori le dijo algo a su papá, la verdad no entendí que dijo, subimos y nos acostamos en su cama

- Tori

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Gracias por ayudarme, yo soy tan mala contigo y cuando necesito a alguien, siempre eres tu la que me ayuda ¿Quién eres? O ¿Qué eres Tori Vega?

- No lo se, supongo que soy una gran amiga

- No, ya se lo que eres, un ángel, mi ángel guardián- en ese momento me quedé dormida

Tori POV

Cuando Jade dijo que sabía lo que era me asusté mucho, pero cuando dijo que yo era su ángel guardián no pude evitar sonreír, pero después de pensar que en realidad no puedo decirle la verdad, comencé a deprimirme, mi padre debe darme una explicación. Bajé a reunirme con él

- Habla

- Tori, no es el momento

- Ya es tarde, habla

- ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

- ¿Porqué nosotras no recordamos nada?

- Jade olvidó su pasado por el trauma de haber visto morir a tu madre y el haber visto como esa persona te atacaba, la razón por la cual no recuerdas es por el golpe que te dio ese hombre en la cabeza, Tori, despertaste 15 días después, con amnesia

- Vaya ¿Qué pasará con Jade ahora?

- Ella te necesita, protégela, ella es muy frágil

- Lo haré, protegeré a mi hermana pase lo que pase

- Jade irá a buscar al asesino, no la dejes sola- No tenía por que recordarmelo, eso ya lo tenía resuelto, saldremos adelante Jade, estaremos juntas otra vez, yo te ayudaré a ser feliz de nuevo. Pero no me di cuenta que Jade estaba en la escalera escuchando todo, ella salió corriendo por la puerta

- Jade!, espera- diablos y ¿Ahora que hago? Tengo que encontrarla, tengo el presentimiento de que esta noche alguien más va a resultar herido, dios que no sea Jade.

Corrí a buscarla, pero no la encontré en ningún lado, seguí buscando hasta que la encontré en un parque

- Jade!

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras mi hermana?

- Yo me acabo de enterar también

- ….

- Jade yo… - no pude terminar, un tipo se nos acercó, sabía que era el asesino, desgraciadamente no podía verle la cara, estaba muy oscuro, de pronto sentí una terrible punzada en mi pecho, el estúpido clavo un cuchillo en él, no podía respirar- Jade huye

- No, no voy a dejarte

- huye!- el asesino desapareció, Jade se acercó a mí

- Tranquila Tori, vas a estar bien- después de eso todo se volvió negro a mi alrededor.

_**(musica de suspenso) ke pasara ahora? Tori sorevivira? lo sabremos pronto, gracias por sus reviews, y creo ke alguien mas me odiara y sufrira de nuevo por esto cof mas alla de la realidad cof jejeje, no es cierto, sabe s ke te kiero, en fin, espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews, nos leemos pronto :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

Jade POV

Yo No sabía que estaba pasando, todo fue tan rápido, ese hombre se apareció de repente y se fue contra Tori, hiriéndola en el pecho, volteé y aquel sujeto había desaparecido

- Tori, Tori, por favor, no me dejes, no ahora que sé que eres mi hermana- dije llorando, ella no reaccionaba, sangraba mucho, Dios, por favor, tiene que despertar, le hablé de nuevo y nada, me aterroricé al notar que Tori no estaba respirando, llamé a la ambulancia y luego marqué a Beck

- ¿Jade? Amor, son las 2:00 am

- Beck, algo pasó

- Jade ¿Estás bien?

- Cat murió

- ¿Qué?- gritó, en este momento en el único en quien puedo confiar es Beck.

Beck POV

Lo que me dijo Jade no podía ser cierto, ¿Cómo es posible que Cat esté muerta? Pero las malas noticias aun no terminaban

- Tori fue apuñalada, Beck, no se que hacer, ella no respira- Jade estaba histérica, yo simplemente no podía creer que Tori estuviera mal herida

- Bebé, ¿Llamaste al 911?

- Sí, ya vienen en camino… espera, ya están aquí

- Tranquila, te veré en el hospital y cálmate, ella estará bien, no perderás a otra amiga, tranquila, te veo allá

- Adiós Beck- Ella colgó, me vestí con rapidez, agarré las llaves del auto y me fui, Jade me necesita ahora más que nunca, no voy a dejarla sola.

Jade POV

Iba en la ambulancia y solo podía sentarme a ver como intentaban salvar su vida, al fin llegamos al hospital, inmediatamente fue llevada a la sala de operaciones, y a mí, como siempre, solo me quedaba esperar, unos minutos después llegó Beck, corrí a abrazarlo, él me besó

- ¿Cómo está Tori?

- No lo se, los médicos intentan estabilizarla

- Ella se pondrá bien, tu nueva mejor amiga va estar bien- me dice sonriendo dulcemente

- Ella no es mi nueva mejor amiga

- Jade, no empieces- me regañó

- Beck…

- Yo creo que ella ha demostrado una verdadera amistad

- Beck…

- ¿Por qué te comportas así?

- Beck escucha!- grité

- …

- Tori no es mi mejor amiga, es mi hermana… Tori es mi hermana Beck y me duele saber que después de descubrirlo la puedo perder para siempre

- ¿Son hermanas? Jade, yo no sabía, perdón

- Nadie lo sabía, hasta hoy

- No te preocupes, ella estará bien- en ese momento salió el doctor

- ¿Cómo está?- pregunté

- Fue difícil estabilizarla, la reanimé en cuatro ocasiones

- ¿Estará bien?- preguntó Beck

- Digamos que si el cuchillo hubiera estado tres centímetros más a la izquierda, la joven Tori Vega no lo hubiera logrado, tuvo mucha suerte, se pondrá bien- al decir eso sentí un gran alivio

- ¿Puedo verla?

- Aun no, ella duerme todavía, en cuanto despierte te llamaré y podrás entrar, ¿Es tu amiga?

- No, soy su hermana

- Bien, con permiso- se marchó

- Te dije que ella estaría bien

- Gracias Beck- él volvió a sonreír y me besó, mi celular sonó, sabía quien era, contesté

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir con esto?- grité

- Hasta que termina con cada uno de tus amigos, incluyendo a ese lindo novio que tienes

- Ya basta!

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás molesta porque maté a tu mejor amiga Cat y a tu nueva amiga Tori?

- Tori no… - me callé, ese hombre no debe saber que mi hermana sigue con vida- Basta!- repetí

- Te dije que ibas a sufrir ¿No? Prepárate Jade, sabrás de mí pronto- colgó, Beck me vió con curiosidad

- ¿Jade?

- Tengo que saber quien es el maldito asesino

- Yo te ayudaré a buscarlo- dijo Beck con seguridad

- Gracias Beck, pero no puedo ir a buscarlo ahora, primero quiero que Tori sepa para que no se preocupe por mí

- ¿No crees que de todas formas se va a preocupar?

- Tienes razón, pero por ahora debes descansar- me recosté en las sillas, con mi cabeza en sus piernas, me quedé profundamente dormida, esa noche no hubo pesadillas, pero si tenía un profundo dolor, no quiero que nadie más salga lastimado, pronto acabaré con todo esto.

_**OMG, ke pasara despues? Jade y Beck encontraran al asesino? Jade saldra con vida en todo esto? kien es el asesino? eso lo sabremos mas adelanate, grax por sus reviews, en serio significan mucho para mi... aunke kreo ke cierta persona dira ke la hice sufrir... mas alla de la realidad, te juro ke no lo hago a proposito, sabes ke te kiero... espero les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto**_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

Jade POV

Me desperté, por un momento no sabía donde estaba, luego recordé lo sucedido la noche anterior, claro, estaba en el hospital, tengo ver a Tori, me levanté, volteé a ver a Beck, se veía tan lindo dormido, soy tan afortunada de tenerlo como novio y ahora lo estoy arriesgando, él está arriesgando su vida al ayudarme a buscar al asesino, seguí observándolo unos minutos más y después le di un beso en la frente, él se despertó

- Jade, amor

- Hola dormilón- me reí

- Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Muy bien, anoche no hubo pesadillas

- Me alegro- me besó, Dios, como me encanta que muerda mi labio inferior de esa forma

- Beck, basta, ahora no, tal vez al rato

- No, yo quiero ahora- me miró con ternura

- No, primero quiero ver a Tori, quiero hablar con ella

- Sí, tienes razón, lo siento amor- me dijo poniéndose serio

- Prometo que después continuamos

- Bien, vamos a ver a tu hermana- comenzamos a buscar al doctor, después de un rato lo encontramos

- Doctor

- Oh, Jade, puedes pasar a ver a Tori, ella ya despertó y preguntó por ti

- Bien, muchas gracias

- Yo me quedaré aquí, creo que deben hablar a solas

- Gracias Beck- entré a la habitación, me sorprendí de verla pálida, me hizo sentir mal.

- Jade- me llamó con voz débil, eso hizo que me sintiera peor

- Tori

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, gracias a ti y mira como estas tu ahora por mi culpa

- No es tu culpa Jadey

- Sí lo es- le dije llorando

- No pienses así, además yo estoy bien

- ¿En serio te sientes bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes- me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa, realmente me sentía feliz de que mi hermana estuviera bien.

Tori POV

Me alegra saber que a Jade no le haya pasado nada, no se que hubiera podido vivir sabiendo que ella tal vez… Dejé esos pensamientos a un lado al notar que Jade me miraba seria

- ¿Qué sucede Jade?

- Tori…

- Jade, no me dejes en suspenso- supliqué

- Beck y yo iremos a buscar al asesino

- No!- grité

- ¿Por qué no?

- No Jade, yo no quiero que nada te pase, además, si llegas a encontrarlo ¿Qué harás?

- Lo obvio… hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo

- ¿Piensas matarlo?- No lo podía creer

- …

- Jade, no hagas nada estúpido

-…

- Promételo- me miraba con odio y dolor, no soportaba esa mirada, pero ella no puede ir a buscarlo sola con Beck, tengo que estar ahí con ella, juré protegerla- Promételo- volví a decirle

- Esta bien, lo prometo

- Promete que irás a buscarlo hasta que yo salga de aquí

- Lo prometo- me sentí aliviada

- Bien

- Te dejaré descansar, te quiero

- Esta bien, ve a comer algo y dile a Beck que se cuide mucho

- Lo haré- salió de la habitación y me quedé dormida otra vez.

Jade POV

Tori me hizo prometerle que no iría a buscar a ese sujeto y mucho menos hacerle pagar por haber matado a mi familia, obviamente, yo, Jade West, no iba a cumplir esa promesa. Al salir del cuarto me topé con Beck

- ¿Y bien?

- Ella está muy bien, un poco pálida pero bien, está con vida

- Le comentaste nuestro plan?

- Sí

- ¿Y?

- Ella…

- No está de acuerdo ¿Cierto?

- ¿Sabías que no aceptaría?

- Sí, así como sé que no cumplirás con tu promesa

- Vaya, me conoces muy bien

- ¿Estás lista para esto?

- Sí, vamos a buscarlo

- ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar?

- En el parque donde Tori fue herida

- Bien, vámonos- lo tomé de la mano y caminamos hacia el auto, no hablábamos, después de 20 minutos llegamos al parque.

- Sinceramente, Jade, no sé que estamos buscando

- Puede que se le haya caído algo cuando salió huyendo

- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

- No lo sé- contesté, estuvimos buscando alrededor de dos horas y nada, comencé a desesperarme, luego pensé en el único que tal vez pudiera darme una pista; mi celular sonó

- ¿Hola?

- ¿Jade West?

- Sí, soy yo

- Hablamos del L.A. Hospital- me asusté, ¿Habrá pasado algo? ¿Se habrá puesto peor Tori?

- ¿Sucedió algo?

- ¿Usted conoce a Andre Harris?

- Es un amigo

- El…

Tori POV

Me desperté después de un rato, sinceramente no dormí muy bien pensando en lo que Jade había dicho, Dios, espero que Jade cumpla su promesa, poco después escuché un ruido, la habitación estaba oscura, no podía ver nada

- ¿Hola?

- Hola Vega, ¿Pensaste que te habías salvado?- esa era la voz del tipo que nos atacó a Jade y a mí anoche

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Dime donde está Jadelyn

- No, nunca te diré

- Dímelo- comenzó a ahorcarme, en ese momento se abrió la puerta

- Déjala en paz- era Andre

- No, Andre, vete- Él se lanzó contra el sujeto y comenzaron a pelear, después de un rato escuché un grito de dolor, me asusté, la luz se encendió y vi el cuerpo de Andre cubierto de sangre justo a un lado de mi cama, él estaba muerto, el doctor observaba la escena atónito, me miró, en ese momento le dije que llamara a Jade, ella podía estar en peligro ahora.

_**wow una nueva victima, ¿ahora que ira a pasar? esperemos que Jade logre resolver esto pronto, grax por sus reviews : MrRex, me encanta tu historia, mas alla de la realidad, no tengo palabras para poder expresar mi admiracion y cariño hacia ti, t kiero amiga... espero hayan disfrutado este cap, nos leemos pronto**_


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

Jade POV

La maldita llamada se cortó, ¿Por qué habrán preguntado por Andre? No me gusta nada la situación, estaba confundida.

- Jade

- …

- Jade!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Eso mismo te pregunto amor, ¿Quién llamó?

- Hablaron de L.A. Hospital

- ¿Pasó algo con Tori?

- No, me preguntaron si conocía a Andre

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo se Beck, la llamada se cortó, tengo un mal presentimiento

- Vamos, tenemos que saber que pasó

- Sí- corrimos hacia el auto, Beck manejó lo más rápido que pudo, llegamos al hospital. Al entrar vi que varios enfermeras estaban alteradas, corrí hacia la habitación de Tori, tenía que asegurarme que ella estaba bien

- Tori!- la vi llorando, estaba privada

- Jadey- vi que sus sábanas tenían sangre

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tori, estás bien?

- Jadey, Andre…

- …

- Andre fue asesinado frente a mí- Oh por Dios, ahora fue mi mejor amigo el que murió

- ¿Cómo pasó?

- Él intentó protegerme, Jade- me asusté, eso significa que el asesino sabe que Tori está aquí, con vida, éste sujeto no se detendrá y seguirá intentando matarla con tal de hacerme sufrir

- ¿Aun piensas que no debo ir a buscarlo?- le pregunté, mi voz era fría y cruel

- No empieces Jade, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir después

- Iré a buscar…

- Jade!- gritó

- Déjame terminar Vega!- odio tener que hablarle así

- …

- Iré a buscar a tu pad… al Sr. Vega

- ¿Por qué?

- Él debe saber algo más, tal vez él me diga quien es la persona que nos está haciendo sufrir

- Jade, debes tener mucho cuidado

- Lo tendré- deposité un beso en su frente y me salí, una vez más las cosas se ponen peor

Beck POV

Estaba un poco ansioso, no sabía que pasaba, Jade ya había tardado, llevaba mucho tiempo dentro de la habitación de Tori. Me sentía nervioso también, había algo que tenía que decirle a Jade, pero no sabía como y tampoco era el momento indicado para hacerlo. Vi que Jade salió del cuarto, se veía triste pero segura

- ¿Jade?

- Andre murió

- ¿Qué?

- Murió tratando de salvar a Tori

- Eso significa que…

- Así es, Beck no puedo dejar a Tori sola, quédate con ella, yo iré a hablar con él Sr. Vega

- No, no vas a ir sola, es peligroso

- También es peligroso que ella se quede aquí- gritó

- Bebé, entiendo como te sientes pero…

- No Beck, ya me voy- rayos, ¿Por qué será tan necia? Bueno, creo que ahora le diré lo que quería decirle antes

- Jade, espera

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Jade, hay algo que tengo que decirte

- ¿No puede esperar? Yo…- no la dejé terminar, la besé profundamente y le susurré al oído…

- Jade, cásate conmigo- se sorprendió

- Beck!

- Cásate conmigo- repetí

- Me casaré contigo Beck- me besó, se veía tan contenta

- Me alegro, ¿Jade?

- ¿Sí?

- Te voy a acompañar, hay varios policías aquí, Tori estará bien

- De acuerdo, vámonos- salimos del hospital rumbo a casa de los Vega, Jade tocó el timbre, Trina abrió

- ¿Está tu papá?

- No- dijo cortante

- No tienes porqué hablarme así- le dijo Jade

- Te hablo como quiero- le gritó

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Por tu culpa Tori está hospitalizada, ella no podrá ser mi hermana de sangre, pero la quiero y por tu culpa está herida- Jade se acercó a Trina y le dio una cachetada

- Entiendo que te sientas así Trina, pero no tienes idea de cómo me siento. Jade lloraba y gritaba

- Mi padre no está, cuando llegue te llamo, ahora vete por favor- Nos dimos la vuelta y comenzamos a caminar

- Ella tiene razón

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Todo esto es mi culpa

- No es cierto, Jade, tu…- no terminé, Jade tenía una mirada terrible, estaba asustad- Jade, amor?

- Hola Jade, te dije que sabrías pronto de mí- un sujeto salió de las sombras

- ¿Quién eres?- gritó Jade, el hombre se acercó y el rostro pudo ser visible, Jade se aterró más y dijo

- No, no puedes ser tu- cuando vi al hombre yo también me sorprendí. ¿Cómo era posible? El hombre ante nosotros era Andrew Valentine, el padre de Cat.

_**ke tal eh? Beck le propuso matrimonio a Jade, lograran ser felices? y ke tal ahora ke saben kien es el asesino, ke ira a pasar?... grax por sus reviews: MrRex::::::::::: mas alla de la realidad: sufriras esta vez? no creo, ya dije kien es el asesino, jajaja te kiero amiga... espero les haya gustado, ya esta a punto de concluir este fic, pero seguire escribiendo mas... nos leemos pronto. **_


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI

Jade POV

Simplemente no podía ser, Andrew Valentine, padre de Cat, un hombre que siempre se mostró lindo y amable conmigo, resultó ser un tipo ruin y cruel, un asesino

- ¿Por qué?- grité

- ….- Andrew me miraba con odio, vi que Beck se colocaba atrás de él.

- Verás Jade…- no terminó, Beck lo golpeó, pero Andrew se levantó y apunto a mi novio con una pistola, yo estaba en shock, cualquier cosa podía pasar ahora, no disparó, solo golpeó a Beck en la cabeza, lo dejó inconciente.

- Tu novio es tan inoportuno- me apuntó con el arma- bueno, es tu turno Jadelyn

- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué mataste a mis padres? ¿Por qué asesinaste a tu propia hija?

- Mira Jadelyn, la verdad es…

- ….

- Siempre odie a tu padre, ¿Por qué? Simple, yo amaba a tu madre, ella era tan guapa, linda y dulce, con unos ojos azules hermosos, yo siempre estuve celoso de la familia West, por eso maté a tu madre.

- No tiene sentido

- Para mí sí, la maté porque la amaba y no soportaba que estuviera con un hombre tan detestable como lo era Robert, ¿Acaso no recuerdas como la maté? Tu estabas ahí, tu viste como la apuñalé una y otra vez- comenzó a reírse, yo estaba muy enojada, ¿Cómo podía estar riéndose de lo que hizo?

- Después de eso, me escondí un tiempo, tenía que encontrar la forma de poder llegar a tu padre y a ti, matar a tu padre fue sencillo, Jade, un pequeño disparo y con eso tuvo

- Cállate!

- Con Cat, solo tuve que cortar los frenos del auto, ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Cat era tu mejor amiga, y claro, era mi hija, pero descubrió lo que hice y lo que quería hacer, así que tuve que deshacerme de ella, y Tori, bueno, tengo que acabar con toda la familia West o no me sentiré bien- ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico? Mi enojo creció aun más

- ¿Sabes una cosa?- le dije

- ¿Qué?

- No te tengo miedo y no vas a poder conmigo

- Haré que tengas miedo- apuntó hacia Beck- ¿Qué me vas a hacer si mato a tu noviecito?

- No!- grité desesperada

- ¿No? Sabes, tienes razón, si lo mato ahora no será divertido- ¿Divertido? Este sujeto está enfermo, ¿Qué planea hacer? No tardé mucho en averiguarlo, comenzó a patear a Beck

- Basta!- le grité, él me miró con burla y continuó golpeándolo, Beck no podía levantarse, ¿Qué hago? Me armé de valor, me lancé contra él, me golpeó en el estómago, no me importó, me levanté otra vez, pero me tiró, este tipo no se dobla con nada, yo ya no podía más, estaba ene el piso, se acercó, iba a terminar conmigo cuando…

- Déjala!- Trina salió de la nada y le pegó a Andrew con un palo, él se volteó, la cacheteó, iba a dispararle, cuando me paré, corrí hacia él, pero fue muy rápido, no pude continuar, sentí un terrible dolor en mi abdomen y vi que rotaba sangre de él, caí de nuevo al suelo y pude ver como Andrew disparaba el arma contra Trina, enseguida cayó muerta, no podía ser cierto, ¿Cuántas personas más piensa matar? Se acercó a mi, ahora sí me dará el golpe final, cerré los ojos esperando, pero… escuché gritos, abrí de nuevo los ojos y vi a Beck peleando con Andrew, pero mi novio estaba sometido, vi que al hombre se le cayó el arma, con lo que me quedaba de fuerzas me arrastré hacia ella, la tomé y apunté, Beck se dio cuenta y se hizo a un lado, Andrew volteó

- No lo harás Jade, apenas si tienes fuerza para poder sostener el arma

- No estás tan seguro- Disparé, Andrew Valentine no existe más en este mundo

- Jade, amor

- … Beck

- Tranquila, vas a estar bien

- Te amo- ya no supe más, mi mundo se oscureció.

Beck POV

Llevé a Jade al hospital, se veía muy mal, más pálida, llegué rápido

- Doctor!- grité, enseguida apareció, era el mismo que atendió a Tori

- La llevaremos a la sala de operaciones

- ¿Estará bien?

- Haremos todo lo posible para que se mejore

- Gracias- Ahora, tengo que avisarle a Tori, fui a su habitación

- Beck, ¿Qué te pasó?

- Es largo de explicar

- Yo te escucho

- Descubrimos quien es el asesino

- ¿Quién es?

- Era Andrew Valentine- Tori se sorprendió

- Imposible…. Aguarda un segundo ¿Dijiste era?

- Sí, Jade lo mató

- Le dije que no hiciera nada estúpido ¿Dónde está? Me va a escuchar cuando la vea

- Tori, Jade salió herida, ahora está en la sala de operaciones

- No puede ser, ¿Pero va a estar bien?

- Eso espero, Tori, hay algo más

- Dime

- Trina murió- comenzó a llorar, después de un rato se calmó

- Voy a ver como está Jade

- Avísame cualquier cosa

- Lo haré- En cuanto salí me encontré con el doctor

- Sr. Oliver

- ¿Cómo está Jade?

- Muy bien, la bala no dio en ningún órgano vital, en un par de días podrá salir

- Genial, ¿Puedo verla?

- Claro, entre- corrí hacia su habitación

- Hola Beck

- Hola bebé, me diste un buen susto

- Lo siento

- Está bien, ya todo estará bien

- No, estará perfecto, ya que pronto seré Jade Oliver

- Me alegro de escuchar eso, nos casaremos y tendremos una gran familia

- Sí, Beck, en cuanto a eso, yo…

- No me digas que no quieres tener hijos

- Beck

- ….

- Beck, yo estoy embarazada

- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Jade eso es genial

- Lo se, no puedo creerlo, soy tan feliz

- Y lo seguirás siendo, amor

- Quiero decirle a Tori

- Aun no puedes levantarte, pero creo que ella sí puede venir, iré a traerla- corrí hacia la habitación de Tori

Jade POV

No puedo creer que las cosas están mejorando, me casaré con Beck y aparte estoy esperando un hijo suyo, estoy tan feliz. Tocaron la puerta, eran Tori y Beck

- ¿Qué sucede Jadey?

- Tori, tengo algo mue importante que decirte

- Jade, no quiero más noticias malas

- Bueno, no se como vayas a tomar lo que te voy a decir

- Dilo de una vez

- Beck y yo…

-…. El suspenso me mata Jade

- Nos vamos a casar

- Felicidades Hermana! Me alegro mucho por ustedes

- Pero aun hay más- Dijo Beck

- ¿A sí?

- Estoy embarazada

- Oh por Dios! Jade eso es genial

- Tori

- Dime

- Quiero que seas mi dama de honor y la madrina de mi hijo

- Con gusto lo seré- nos dimos un fuerte abrazo.

Mi vida cambia para mejorar, un futuro bueno y alegre nos espera, ya no habrá pesadillas, ya no habrá sufrimiento, sólo alegría junto a mi esposo, mi hijo y mi hermana. Ahora puedo decir que yo, Jade Oliver West, soy la mujer más feliz en Hollywood

**_y asi termina esta historia, espero les haya gustado este cap y la historia en general, gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic hasta el final, sobre todo a MrRex y mas alla de la realidad, grx por sus reviews, sus comentarios fueron inspiracion para mi... mas alla de la realidad te kiero amiga... escribire maas historias pronto, saben ke no tardo en dar sorpresas... =) nos leemos pronto y muchas gracias_**


End file.
